


China Grove

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The Doctor is ready for someone to share his adventures with again.





	China Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 7th, 2008.

Princess and frogs, wicked spells and curses tales of ancient chivalrously and nobility. Little distractions of TV sets with twenty four seven reality programs to rot the brain; that was the life he wanted. Walking around the busy streets through (and into) the bustle of people it's always rush, rush, rush to there and back. No one slows down, to take a look to enjoy the view and just life in general. Arguments breakout a push given and a push returned. He could see no heroes, saw no hope for this planet, just it's sadness and anticipation of the fact it wasn't going to change.

He was alone. He hated to be alone. Though he argued with his companions, wished to drop them off during the four hundred years ice age of Pretcor at times, he still enjoyed them. A sounding board and someone to help him piece together the pieces was called his brain. Ideas and theories in constant movement, a history of countless worlds new ones and antiquated ones, when sitting alone it didn't really matter. He starts up the Tardis prepared on leaving the planet without lending a hand. No souls to save or anyone to guide to a better way. If he weren't alone maybe he would have, just maybe.

"Help me! Help me!" He shakes his head fully intend on ignoring the cries seeping into the ship. Right now he had better things to do, a walk on the silver shores of Kodsuc VII, the bustle and excitement of a Chinese market place, anything right now was preferable to here. But he couldn't ignore it, other Time Lords perhaps could using the law of do not interfere. Since when was he the type to follow the rules? He opens the doors to find a young women sitting on the curb, tears staining her face.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"Those bastards stole my purse!" Though it was the wrong emotional reaction which must have confused her, he smiles.

"I am sorry to hear that. I was just about the take a trip to China care to join me?" He wasn't that surprised when her answer came in the form of her standing up and running, fast. He used to have a better grove at asking questions like that. Also he would have helped or given advice. Sighing as he enters back inside, shaking his head in disappointment over everything.


End file.
